leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-217.212.230.11-20130224171209/@comment-58.111.193.138-20130228094217
Dude ur speakin to 2 Veteran Kayle players here (me and Luci0us). We know Kayle inside out. Kayle isn't overpowered cos of her kit or what not. It's cos of the current metagame that Kayle is booming. The current metagame makes stackin Armor and MR less effective early game, it shines from late game and even then its just barely doin anything decent. Penetration and Reduction have now gained a larger array of items which can amplify early to mid game performance and are actually much more cost efficient if compared to Armor and MR. Kayle has an inbuilt Reduction which synergises well with Penetration/Reduction gears and is one of the few Champs out there that can still use em effectively late game cos of it. Not to mention her Damage Amplification in Q further bolsters her damage which also deals more damage cos the Penetration/Reduction effect allows more of it to hit the target(s). If u look at several other Champs, some of em which are crap right now flourished in previous seasons. Kayle is powerful and has powerful damage output. But even here she has issues. 1. She is a near complete AA damager. She can deal large amounts of damage that can even surpass Carries and Assassins if built right. But the issue with her is that, unlike other Generic Fighter types that deal damage by mixing both Spells and AA together to deal damage, Kayle is completely AA dependant. She only has oone Spell Damage in Q which further amplifies her damage output but that's it. 2. Her gearin requires heavy concentration depending on role. Kayle's kit allows hybridisation in role mixing. However, she is unable to stabilise the mix n merge method for roles without CDR. She needs at the very least 38% CDR to keep her E active all the time and keep on fighting and supporting at the same time. Being a prototype Shifter Champ, she can only use certain gears for unique situations and cannot have access to their full effects if in either Melee or Range form (Eg. Hydra and Runaans). Also, to make full use of her, despite her natural Role Hybridisation, she needs a completely specialised build to make full use of her abilities. It's often recommended to get one defensive gear to make her more durable. But there are times when u need to make all aggressive gears to scare ur enemies shittless. 3. She can't Tank and cannot build Pure Defence. Her Kit, unlike most Fighter types, doesn't have the option of goin Balanced, Aggressive or Defensive. It's either Aggressive or Balanced. She lacks genuine sticking power due to her E's nature, which allows her to be ranged at the cost of a role which is available to most Fighters. But at the same time, it is cos of the Semi Supportive kit that Kayle is able to shine like the way she does. Alot of ppl here think Kayle isn't squishy but compared to Generic Fighters, she is squishy. The reason y ppl think she ain't is cos of her Kit. It allows her to ward of potential damage dealers from coming too close. Her Kit allows her to transist from Offence to Defence and vice versa very smoothly. Engaging and Disengaging is Kayle's strongest attribute in fights cos of her ability to manipulate the distance despite many Champs outranging Kayle. There is a reason to y Kayle has higher scaling HP when compared to many other Fighters. She has no dash tech or defensive skill which many generic Fighters have. Her Kit forces her to specialise into aggressive kits and prioritise CDR and AS gears at the same time since her damage output's source is mainly from AA. The fact that she is forced to purchase aggressive gears does leave her squishy not in the fact that her scaling is low but cos she has little to no choice but buy aggressive stuff. She buys anything defensive, regardless of farm and kill/assist rate, ur just slowing ur performance down and Kayle is ridiculously gear dependant. After lvl 6, if u don't have any basic item which bolsters her performance, man. If it wasn't for her access to Support skills, Kayle would just drag her team down with her.